


Run To The Light

by PcktSprGrl



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PcktSprGrl/pseuds/PcktSprGrl
Summary: Disclaimer: the characters are not mine.Author's notes: a prompt request fill.Set sometime before the events of Left Behind. Ellie and Riley sneak out and Riley gets a look at the Fireflies.





	Run To The Light

It wasn't the first time Riley had suggested they sneak out of the military complex. But each successful escape had proven both challenging and exciting. 

Ellie balanced on a rooftop edge walking back and forth like a tight rope walker while Riley sat playing with a knife.

"Y'know sometimes I think about not even going back." Ellie muses with a sigh.

"Me too." Riley agrees as she stares out at the endless rows of collapsing buildings that are slowly being taken over by vegetation.

"We could do it." Ellie says as she plops down beside Riley nearly slipping off the building's wet rooftop.

"Sure we could." Riley says with a grunt as she yanks Ellie back upright.

"Anyway I don't think its nearly as dangerous as they say.." Ellie starts but is abruptly cut off by Riley yanking her down.

"What the fu-" Ellie starts to protest until Riley presses a finger to her lips.

"Look! Fireflies!" Riley whispered harshly and pointed. Ellie glanced down Riley's arm towards where she was pointing. 

Ellie's eyes went wide as she pressed herself lower on the roof before looking at Riley. She sat crouched with rapt attention watching the small group making their way through the tall grass on the outskirts of town. 

Ellie could recognize that glint anywhere. Riley was ready to run. Ellie swallowed the lump in her throat harshly and stared at the blacktop roof.


End file.
